


It Just Had To Be You

by IloveSebastianSmythe (lolsy)



Series: The Occupations Of Sebastian Smythe [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Body Massage, Bottom Kurt, Kurbastian - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Past Klaine, Sebastian Is At Work, Teasing, Top Sebastian, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsy/pseuds/IloveSebastianSmythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt goes for his weekly massage his regular masseuse is not available for his appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a one-shot because I've been kind of stuck with my other story and wanted to take a break from it. Enjoy :)

Kurt sat down waiting in the relatively small waiting room. He had come to his regular weekly message, dancing everyday at NYADA always left him a bit sore. After another ten minutes the receptionist came up to his chair.  
"Mr. Hummel your regular masseuse is not able to make your appointment but one of our other fine masseurs, Sebastian, has moved some of his appointments around to fit you in." She said with a warm smile.  
To be honest this made Kurt slightly uncomfortable. He had grown warm to the usual Russian woman who he would normally see. The fact that he had to lay close to naked for some random guy to rub his hands all over his body made him nervous.  
"Okay." He replied smiling, trying to brush the nerves off.  
Kurt hated the way his voice came out high pitched.  
"There's nothing to worry about, he's one of our best. You can go through, he'll see you now. It's the last room at the end of the hallway."  
Kurt stood up, out of the chair on slightly shaky legs and made his way to the furthest door down the dim lit hallway.

As Kurt walked into the room there was a sign:  
_Please remove clothing at least to your underwear (preferably no clothing). Remove to what would help make access easier to the parts of your body you want working on at your own discretion. After please lay face down on the table and cover yourself with a towel. I'll be with you shortly, thank you._

Kurt quickly stripped off his clothing down to his tight briefs. He usually went naked with his usual masseuse but he didn't feel comfortable with a stranger. Then again he thought about it and realized she was a stranger the first time, and he still stripped. He quickly removed the briefs feeling a breeze on his southern regions before hopping on the table face down covering his butt with the small towel. Another few minutes passed before the door opened and he heard footsteps enter the room. He didn't lift his head to look from fear of making eye contact, he always felt embarrassed.

He heard the guy flipping through some papers before he spoke up,  
"Hey Kurt."  
Kurt snapped his head up so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. He could have recognized that voice from anywhere. As he looked to the masseur the first thing he saw was that meerkat smirk.  
"Sebastian!" Kurt said with an angry growl.  
"The one and only." Sebastian smirked.  
"Pass me my underwear!"  
Sebastian just stared at Kurt with his eyebrows raised.  
"I wouldn't have took you as the kind of client to strip."  
"Yeah, well I need a thorough massage because _I_ actually got in to NYADA where _I'm_ dancing everyday." Kurt said in his bitchy voice.  
"I never applied for NYADA."  
"Seriously! I would have thought you would have wanted to become a big star."  
"Nah. I got a certificate in message therapy from an online course and this is a part time job. I actually attend NYU, I'm studying law."  
"Seriously?"  
Kurt was now the one to raise his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, my dad wants me to join the family business."  
"Whatever though, let's get to work." Sebastian smirked.  
"Oh hell no!" Kurt said, trying to sit up without the towel falling off.

Sebastian pushed Kurt back down by his shoulders.  
"What the hell Sebastian!" Kurt screeched.  
"Will you shut up, someone will think I'm murdering you!"  
"I don't really care!" Kurt's bitch voice was coming back out.  
"Kurt we've already wasted a load of time I'm not letting you leave. That means I would have lost a whole appointment and I need the money."  
"What daddy won't lend you some?"  
"Actually no! I've had to support myself since I graduated from Dalton."  
"Well that's surpris-ing!" Kurt squeaked towards the end of his sentence when he felt oil being pored over his back.

Sebastian's hands soon quickly got to work on Kurt's upper back.  
"Sebas-mhmm," Kurt moaned.  
He was about to complain when Sebastian loosened one of the knots in his back. Kurt could feel Sebastian's smirk burning into his back. His face began to heat up from embarrassment.  
"Like that princess?" Sebastian asked.  
"Shut-aghh."  
Kurt was unable to finish his sentences as Sebastian continued loosing he back. As Sebastian continued working on Kurt's back Kurt had turned into a mess of moaning and groaning. He could feel his face was beat red and he knew Sebastian was enjoying every minute of it. When Sebastian was finished with Kurt's back he skipped over his buttocks and started running his hands up and down the backs of Kurt's legs.

Kurt could feel his cock growing harder every time Sebastian's hands came close to the tops of his thighs.  
_Kurt, what are you doing? This is Sebastian! This is the guy who tried to sleep with your boyfriend or ex-boyfriend now! This is the guy who made Dave try to take his own life! This is the guy who tried to post a photoshopped picture of Finn on the internet! This is the guy who was mean to you in high school! This is the guy you despise!_  
Kurt was about to stop Sebastian when he grabbed Kurt's butt cheeks. Kurt gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips up into the table. Kurt's face was now on fire from embarrassment, if Sebastian noticed though he didn't say anything. All of Kurt's thoughts became irrelevant as his half erect penis became fully hard. As Sebastian continued to grab handfuls of Kurt's ass, Kurt could feel himself tensing in Sebastian's hold.  
"Relax Kurt."  
Kurt could here the smirk in Sebastian's voice, he knew what he was doing. A few minutes later Sebastian released Kurt.  
"Ok I'm done with your back, roll over so I can do your front."  
Kurt looked up to Sebastian to see he had a huge smile not smirk but smile on his face. He clearly found this amusing.

When Kurt wouldn't roll over and Sebastian knew exactly why he wouldn't roll over, he took matters in to his own hands. He pushed Kurt himself so he would roll onto his back, the towel falling on the floor in the process. In this moment Kurt was just hoping the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Sebastian bent down and picked the towel up off the floor.  
"Well I guess we don't need this anymore." He smirked, tossing it over his shoulder.  
Sebastian just stared down at Kurt lying there, in all his glory.

Kurt quickly moved his hands to cover up his very hard and aching dick. Sebastian straight away reached down to grab Kurt's wrists and moved his hands to his sides.  
"Now Kurt, how am I supposed to massage you with your arms in the way." He was still smiling, even showing his teeth.  
Sebastian poured more oil on Kurt's body before rubbing it in, then rubbing his hands over Kurt's chest. Feeling it dramatically rise and fall with Kurt's panting breaths. As Sebastian grazed his thumbs over Kurt's nipples, Kurt arched himself off the table, thrusting his hips into the air. Loving the reaction Sebastian repeated the action, this time noticing pre-cum leaking out the head of Kurt's cock. Sebastian ran his hands down the rest of Kurt's torso to the inside of his thighs and down his legs. When Sebastian reached the inside of Kurt's thighs Kurt let out a tiny whimper and gasp.

Sebastian continued to run his hands up and down Kurt's legs. Every now and then going to the inside of his thighs, noticing that was a sensitive spot for Kurt.  
"Sebastian... please!" Kurt gasped.  
He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Sebastian to touch him.  
"Please what?" Sebastian asked, his smirk returning.  
"T-touch me," Kurt was having a hard time forming coherent words in between gasps of breath.  
"I am touching you."  
"Please... Sebastian! Touch m-my... Dick!"  
"Well when you put it like that."  
Sebastian had a huge smile on his face as he grabbed Kurt's cock in his hand. Sebastian used the oil on his hand and Kurt's pre-cum as a lube and started running his hand up and down Kurt's shaft. Loving with each stroke how Kurt bucked his hips into his fist. Sebastian used his free hand to palm his own boner that had been there since Kurt said he wasn't wearing any underwear earlier.

Sebastian watched as Kurt's eyes and head rolled back when he rubbed his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock.  
"Agh... F-fuck Sebastian!" Kurt panted.  
"Whatever you want princess." Sebastian smirked.  
With that Sebastian climbed up on the table and placed himself between Kurt's legs.  
"That's not wha-aargh!"  
Kurt's sentence was cut short as Sebastian inserted a finger into Kurt.  
"I know what you meant Kurt. By the way try and keep it down, I don't wanna get fired."  
"Asshole. Anyway I bet you've had many fucks in here!"  
"Actually no. Even I don't stoop so low as to fuck my clients, until you that is."  
"What's Blainers going to think about this?" Sebastian smirked.  
"We're not together anymore."  
"Too bad. We could have invited him for a three-way!"  
With that Kurt reached up and slapped Sebastian's shoulder.  
"Oww. Okay there feisty, I guess not. We'll just keep this between us." Sebastian smirked again.  
With that he inserted another finger into Kurt stretching him out.  
"Sebastian... I'm not made of glass! I-I need m-more!" Kurt whined, arching his back.  
Sebastian's smirked changed into a wide smile as he added a third finger opening Kurt up.  
"Mhmm... Yes!" Kurt moaned.  
The sounds Kurt was making only made Sebastian harder.

After a few more minutes Sebastian jumped down off the table to rid of his clothes. He then settled back between Kurt's legs, putting them around his waist and lining himself up with Kurt's entrance. He didn't waist anytime, forcing his way inside Kurt.  
"Fuck! You feel good!" Sebastian groaned.  
The room was full of quiet grunts and moans that hopefully wouldn't stand out too much. It didn't take long for Sebastian to start picking up his pace and ramming into Kurt. The room was starting to heat up and you could here the sound of skin on skin, slapping together. Suddenly there was a knock on Sebastian's door.  
"Sebastian, your next client is waiting." Said the female voice.  
"I'm just finishing up in here." Sebastian responded while winking at Kurt.  
"Okay." She replied.  
As the foots steps from outside the door went away, Sebastian resumed his thrusts. Sebastian quickly turned to look at the clock.  
"Shit Hummel. We better hurry up, you're appointment should have ended fifteen minutes ago." Sebastian chuckled.  
It only took several more thrusts before Kurt came over their torsos and Sebastian soon came after inside Kurt. They both came moaning each other's names, collapsing on top of one another.

Sebastian soon got up to get some spare towels to clean themselves up with.  
"When the next client comes in and lays on that table, I don't think I'll be be able to keep a straight face." Sebastian laughed as they were getting dressed.  
Once they were dressed Sebastian walked Kurt to the door.  
"Well thanks for the massage... And stuff?" Kurt thanked, not really sure what to say.  
" _And stuff_ ," Sebastian laughed.  
"Okay then, thanks for the fuck!" Kurt laughed with him for the first time since they spoke.  
"No problem." Sebastian smiled.  
"Oh and Kurt, one more thing."  
With that Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his shirt and pulled him in towards himself, attaching their lips. Pulling back slightly Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's.  
"Just so you know, that was the best fuck I've ever had."  
"Well thanks. Me too." Kurt replied.  
"Well duh, I mean it is me after all." Sebastian smirked.  
Kurt gave him a light smack on the arm before giving him one last kiss and leaving the room.

Kurt walked down the hallway and up to the reception desk. He couldn't believe what he just did but at the same time he didn't regret it.  
"Mr. Hummel that's $75 please." Said the receptionist.  
"Is that all for today?" She asked, once Kurt had finished paying.  
"Actually, could you book all of my appointments with Sebastian from now on." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

>  ****UPDATE** ******  
> So I decided to make this a series, it will be unrelated workplace one-shots of Kurtbastian!


End file.
